


Mulch

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do with a dusty vamp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulch

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS Season 6  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Circle"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Xander, sweep that up."

He blinked. Anya was holding out a whisk broom.

"You want to keep the vampire dust? If it's trophies you're after, An, we could start clipping fingers before we stake 'em."

Anya grimaced. "To sell, silly. At the Magic Box. It's like mulch. Good for growing herbs."

"Now that's just disgusting." Xander's stomach flip-flopped.

"It's ecological." Anya's smile was forced. "The Circle of Life, right? Vampires consume all this life, and we... recycle it."

"The movie was talking about wildebeests."

She played her ace. "Twenty vamps will buy a wide-screen television."

Xander hesitated.

"Where's the dustpan?"


End file.
